johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk World~The Nazi Maus
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of JohnnyTalk. Today I am going to talk about what could've been the most powerful tank in World War 2. The Maus. The Nazis seemed obsessed with big, brutal beasts in order to build their tanks during World War 2. After all, they had their Tigers and Panthers. But there was another animal that they wanted to use for what could be the most powerful tank ever built in World War 2. It was a mouse. You may even ask yourself "Why a mouse? Mice aren't huge dangerous creatures." Well, maybe to throw off the enemy, but I don't know about that. The Mouse (or Maus) was the 8th model tank of Nazi Germany's Panzerkampwagen project. This tank was designed by German machine designer Ferdinand Porsche who presented the designs to Hitler who wanted to Panzerkampwagen project to build bigger, better tanks to counter the Allied and Soviet Tanks. German Tank manufacturing company Krupp was the company to actually make the Tank design itself. It also used some kind of Hybrid power source with an internal combustion engine wot power an electric motor to power the tracks. It had some impressive characteristics. It was supposed to have armor so thick (nearly 10 inches in some places) that no tank shell from Allied or Soviet tanks can penetrate it, not even at Point-Blank Range. It's primary weapon was a 150MM gun which can blow any tank fielded by the Allies and Soviets to smithereens, it also had a 75 MM gun for close quarters as well as a MG34 to deal with infantry. With this, the Maus could be the Undisputed Heavyweight Champion of Tanks during World War 2. But, that is *if* it ever saw combat. Only 2 Prototype Maus Tanks were ever built, and because of this it never saw actual combat. Even then, there were problems even with the protoypes themselves. The main problem with the prototypes is that they were too heavy (at around 190 tons). Because of it's massive weight, it's mobility was also a problem it only achieved a speed of around 10- 12 MPH. With it's slow speed and it's massive size, it would've made it a prime target for enemy bombers. It's massive weight was also a huge problem because no bridge in Europe could support it's weight. That is why it's first protoype (the V-1) was equipped with a snorkel allowing it to cross rivers. With these shortcomings, Hitler was pondering on how to effectively use this new tank. At first, he wanted the tank to be used as a mobile fortifcation unit rather then a mobile tank killer. Nevertheless, the Maus came under much scrutiny among Nazi commanders because they felt that such a tank was unecessary due to it's obvious shortcomings. In October of 1943, Hitler ordered the Maus project to be cancelled as the war got progressively worse for the Nazis. Wel, that is it for this edition. Don't foget to check out my Games and Movies wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts